Always Been In Love
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: what will happen to the Hitachiin twins on Valentine's Day? read and find out!...I know, lame summary.


Always Been In Love...

Hello all! This is my first Yaoi-ish and Ouran fanfic! I hope that you all like it :D

Please go easy on me and forgive me for any OOC's…PS; R&R and fluff :3

Song for this one shot: Fall for You - SECONDHAND SERANADE

Declaimer: I do NOT own Ouran or SECONDHAND SERANADE!

Today, the most loved day by every human being on earth. Today was the day where the flowers bloom and the bird's starts singing. Yes, today is...Valentine's Day. Almost every student at Ouran High School were wearing clothing that contained the colors red or pink.

But the most person at Ouran who was excited about this special event was Kaoru Hitachiin. He seemed to be in a very happy mood. He was wearing a red, short sleeved shirt with a pink tie. He was busy humming to his favorite song while making his way over to the third music room. Upon entering he greeted everyone with a huge smile and said "Happy Valentine's Day!".

Everyone looked at him and returned a smile towards him or mumbled a Happy Valentine's Day headed towards the coach that he shared with his twin brother, Hikaru. "Happy Valentine's Day Hika!" said Kaoru smiling at his brother and sat next to him. "Happy V Day bro!" replied Hikaru smiling at his younger brother.

"So, I was thinking that you and I should go to that park. You know? That one you liked when we were young-" Kaoru was interrupted as his brother got up and took a single red rose from the table. "Yeah that's really great Kao. Let's talk later, ok?" Hikaru didn't give his brother time to replay as he made his way towards the cross-dresser, Haruhi Fujioka.

Today's club activities were a bit disappointing to Kaoru. All day, Hikaru was busy talking or playing with Haruhi. Kaoru felt left out. Of course, the young princess had noticed this and tried all their best to cheer up the neglected Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru heard his mirrored voice being yelled towards him. A small smile made its way on Kaoru's pink lips. "Yes Hikaru?"

"Is it ok if I took the limo and drove Haurhi back to her home?" Kaoru was about to say no to his older brother, but the look he had given him made him put on a fake smile and nod his head yes and answered "sure, Hikaru."

"Thanks, you're the best!" said Hikaru while kissing his younger brother's cheek. "No problem." Mumbled Kaoru as the doors of the third music room closed.

After walking his way home, through a heavy rain storm, Kaoru finally made his way towards his room. He was listening to his IPod on repeat, listening to his favorite song yet again.

"Kao! I'm home! "He heard his brother yell from downstairs. Kaoru just ignored him as he took out his English notebook and started working on his homework. "Kaoru! I said I'm home!"

Kaoru heard stomping on the stairs but simply ignored it." Kaoru?" Hikaru called out as he opened his and his brother's bedroom door. He smiled a little at the scene in front of him. Kaoru, with a look of concentration while his tongue sticking out, was busy doing his homework and listening to music. He chuckled a bit and made his way to his brother.

He placed his hand on Kaoru's right shoulder. it was shrugged off by said brother. He looked at his younger brother and placed his hand again. And once more, it was shrugged off.

Hikaru felt somewhat sad that his brother didn't want to be touched by him. "Kaoru?" silence. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" still no answer. Hikaru slowly removed the head sets from the IPod and his brother's ears. "Hey! I was listening to that!" Kaoru stated angrily as he pressed play. The song fall for you could be heard in the background. "Kaoru, why aren't you answering me?" Hikaru asked. "It's nothing." mumbled Kaoru. Hikaru sighed as he turned his brother's chair to face him.

"it is something if you won't answer me!" Hikaru said barely above looked at his brother deep in the eyes. He could almost see the sadness in his older brother's eyes. "Now please, tell me what's wrong?" Kaoru, still refusing to talk, turned his head to the left and ignored his brother. Hikaru sighed one more time. He slowly lowered his head to Kaoru's neck level and slowly kissed it. Kaoru let out a small whimper as he held onto his brother. "Please? What's wrong?"

"Today was supposed to be the best day. Just you and me!" Kaoru tried his best not to moan from his brother's soft kisses and continued. "But _you _got up and went to _her, Haurhi. _It's always her! Isn't it?"

"Is that what's been bothering you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as his kisses made their way towards his brother's strong jaw. Kaoru only nodded, unable to talk. "Why are you bothered by Hauri?" the older twin asked in a confused manor. "It's because you love _her!"_ suddenly, Kaoru stopped feeling soft kisses upon him. He looked up confused at his brother but let out a gasp as he saw the look on his older brother's face. He had an angry, slightly hurt, look. "Says who? I only love her as if she was our sister. Nothing more_!"_ Hikaru stated. "Wha-what?"

"Kaoru, I have never loved her like _that!"_

"But… But why are you all over her?" Kaoru asked shocked. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Silly Kaoru!" Hikaru giggled at his younger twin. "I was only making you jealous."

"Bu-but why-why?" Kaoru asked with sad full eyes. "Because Kaoru, I love you! I always had and I wanted you to love me back!"

It was Kaoru to let out a small giggle this time as he said "silly Hikaru!" he looked up at his brother. "I have always been in love…in love with you!".

The twins smiled at each other as they both leaned in. slowly, their lips finally met in a passionate kiss.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Kaoru couldn't help but let tears of happiness make their way down his cheeks as he heard the beginning of his favorite song repeat itself again and finding it perfect for the kiss. Hikaru pulled back and kissed Kaoru's tears away. He smiled at his handsome twin and leaned back in meeting his brother's lips into a passionate kiss again.

D'awwwwwwwwwwwww! This idea came to me in statistic class while thinking about my crush ^-^

Please review!


End file.
